The Milestone
by hadersharlot
Summary: It has been almost a year since their first hookup. What will happen now?


"Places everyone" one of the crew members shouted. It was Friday night dress rehearsal. It had been almost a year since Bill and I had been having an affair. Not only had that, but almost a year since I last hosted Saturday Night Live. This was the place where Bill and I had our first fling and where the sparks flew. It was crazy that time had flown by that fast. Between my music career and the movie Bill and I had been filming, time slipped away from me. This was the night's last sketch to rehearse and it was The Californians. Everyone was wearing their bleach blonde wigs and we were in our places. I came in a little after Kristen, Fred, Vanessa, and Bill said their lines. Then I heard "The Californians" and took my place in front of the fake front door.

Devon and Stuart were supposed to be fighting over Karina, when I burst it. 'Whhhat about meeee?" "Kira? Whhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaatttttt are yoooooouuuuuu doing here?" Bill's character asks me. "What is all this talk about Karina? When you know good and well I'm pregnant with a little bro?" I ask. The skit goes on and is a hit with the dress audience. Of course Fred and Bill are trying to get each other to break and it is working. Since that was the last sketch of the night, I decided to go back to my dressing room. This is where it all happened the first time Bill and I did something very forbidden. I heard him knock and told him to come in. That's when he forcefully kissed me. No words were exchanged and I was almost knocked off my makeup chair.

Before I knew what was happening next, he already had me down to my bra and jeans. I feel his masculine hands run down the length of my body. It sent shivers down my spine and made my skin tingle. He was taking off his shirt while I decided to get him out of his jeans. I pulled on the leather belt and came off with a loud crack. He walked me towards the door whilst kissing me. He swirled his tongue on mine and bit my bottom lip. I heard the deadbolt lock with a thud and before I knew what was happening he had me pinned by the wrists against the door.

All of our weight was pressed against this wooden door and he started to kiss down my body. I felt him stop at my pussy, push the fabric of my panties aside, and took a small lick and dipped a finger in. I winced and then he moved back up. A lightning bolt shot through my stomach. He had his hand on top of my head and was pushing me down to the ground slowly, but forcefully. Bill took off his boxers and pulled out his throbbing cock. I knew what he wanted and I obliged. I took him into my mouth and started to suck. "Damn, that's it" he moaned. This was the first word that had been spoken by either of us since I told him to come in. "Take it all. Take all of it" he commanded. I tried to take as much as I could. He told me to look him in the eyes and he pointed to his pelvis, "I want your nose to touch here" he said.

I attempted over and over to take all of him and once I had, he held it there. My head was against the back of the door, so my throat wasn't going anywhere. He held his cock there and I started to gag. He let out and took me over to the couch in my dressing room. He positioned me on the couch and he got on his knees. Bill took my panties off slowly and touched my folds. I could feel him tracing it, almost like he was trying to read brail. When he finally decided to plant kisses on my vagina, I let out a moan. Bill had one of the most magical mouths to grace my body. I felt him start to apply pressure with his tongue on my clit. This was enough for me to grab his black hair and start thrusting a little. He wrapped his arms around my thighs to keep me positioned and made himself at home.

He had me on edge and he knew it. I was trying to whisper his name so I didn't draw attention to the room. Then he stuck his fingers in. I was humping his hand and he just watched me in delight. When he knew I was about to come, he stopped and pulled out a condom. This was the first time in a while we had used protection. I watched him roll it down the length of his shaft slowly as I craved his length inside of me. "Please fuck me Bill. Please?" I asked sheepishly. He kept his kneel and entered me. I instantly got loud. "Shhhh" he said putting a finger to his lips. He put one of this hands around my throat. Whenever I would get too loud, I could feel his fingers tighten their grip. It was his silent way of telling me to quiet down. I took two of his fingers and sucked on them. I figured this would at least be something to keep my sounds muffled.

Bill kept thrusting hard and all that was heard was skin hitting skin. I felt something come over me. My hands were positioned behind my head and gripping the back of the couch. I was going to come. His thrusting had been hitting my g spot and my body was ready. He knew it was coming and put a hand over my mouth. My screams were trying to break through his fingers. My body was quivering and I was contracting around him. He just kept thrusting, the condom was making his endurance last longer. When he finally did come, he plunged in deep a few times and then pulled out. He sat on the floor out of breath and I laid on the couch still motionless. Just heavy breathing and heaving chests were all that was left of our studio fuck. We cleaned ourselves off and let ourselves outside to share a cigarette. We had reached a milestone of one year.


End file.
